i'm no superman
by withhissong
Summary: he's lost in the bitterness. / playing around with powers much?
1. one

**one**

/

he wakes up on the side of a sand dune.

who is he?

his name starts with an e... b... a?

yes, a.

he can barely move, his head pounds like a drum.

who is he?

a is all he has.

he looks around. other people lay on the beach, but he doesn't know any of them.

he gets up, where is he?

how did he end up asleep on a sand dune? he's not sure that the person he was before would just crash there.

a wouldn't.

he walks away, he can't help the others now, he doesn't know how.

still, who is he?

he feels in his pockets for a wallet with some sort of id, or keys. no cigar, plus he wouldn't know which car was his.

so he walks away, not sure where he's going, but his feet need to move.

he feels like he's been in a coma for years, and finally waking up. somehow this isn't bad, but he's so confused.

who is he?

nothing.

he could be the only one left.

and he is nothing.

n-o-t-h-i-n-g.

(at least he remembers how to spell.)

and he can't do a damn thing about it.

he walks and walks and walks so he doesn't have time to think, and within seconds he begins to hum.

he stops, and the breeze stops.

he hums again, and the wind tickles his nose.

he takes a deep breath, and sings.

he just sings nonsense and the wind blows harder, harder

he stops singing and just thinks

suddenly he's flying- flying

he lands on a building and sobs.

because he can fly and control the wind and he doesn't know anyone, where he is-

who he is.

is...

Andre...

/

a/n: yup, this is gonna be multi-chapter. the others will have their moments too, don't worry. –wink-


	2. two

_two_

tori wakes up halfway in the water, and she has no idea how she got there.

moving hurts too much, so she lays. it's somewhat peaceful until the corner of her eye catches beck, jade, cat, robbie...

she tries to call to them.

but she hears a rustle.

it hurts so much to move, but she turns her head with great effort towards the rustling, and andres getting up and looking around.

she realizes he thinks she's still out and tries to call his name, but what seems to be just as quickly he's walking away, abandoning his friends, and that's not andre.

ever so slowly, she moves her body, an inch at a time. what seems to be hours later, she's up, and she's shaking all of them, even the people she doesn't know.

but she's screaming, screaming without sound and no matter how hard she tries no sound will ever come out.

she moves ever so slowly down the beach, trying her hardest to sing like andre's grandmother told andre to do when times were tough. like andre would tell her to do.

her best friend andre, who abandoned them.

_here i am, once again..._

she looks around for any sign of anything hopeful, and there's nothing, zip, nada, zilch, zero.

just her.

_feeling lost, but now and then..._

she's moving so slowly, so slowly, and the beach begins to become rougher, rockier.

the ground increases upward and she realizes that if she walks far enough, there will be a cliff.

perfect.

_i breathe it in, to let it go._

_and you don't know where you are now._

_or what it'll come to if only somebody could hear._

she tries her hardest to sing, but nothing comes out of her mouth and her life means nothing now.

without singing, she's not tori vega. she's nothing.

_when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear..._

eventually the rocky terrain juts out over the ocean, and she stands, thinking about cat, beck, jade, robbie.

but she's alone, isn't she? they could all be dead.

that's right, they DIED...

and andre left them. he's nothing to her now.

nothing, just like her.

absolutely nothing.

_you don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action._

_you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction__._

_not a fantasy._

_just remember me._

when i make it shine...

she's nothing.

and she jumps.

she falls

falls

falls

until she stops and she flies back up.

and what do you know, beck isn't dead.

* * *

a/n: i've had this written for a while, just no time to post it. chapter 3 will be coming soon, and yes, it will be beck's chapter. :)


	3. three

t-h-r-e-e

/

beck gasps and he's face-down in the sand.

what the hell?

he's incredibly sore, but he moves through it. jade's curled up beside him- awkward -and cat and robbie are asleep, maybe they all were-

everyone's asleep.

and beck knows something is dangerously wrong.

jade stirs, and he pulls away from her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

but she looks terrified, absolutely scared to death.

"do you know why we're here?" he asks, and she shakes her head no vigorously. beck tries to wake robbie and cat, but to no avail.

just... what the hell?

"beck." he doesn't notice her calling him at first, he's too busy trying to wake the other people on the beach.

"beck..."

"BECK."

the last one, screamed louder than he'd ever heard her scream, makes him go straight back to jade.

"what's wrong?" he asks with a sense of urgency.

"everything's hitting me at once, there's darkness and a voice yelling and oh my god..."

once again, what the hell?

"tori's in trouble, beck. she's on a cliff and she- NO!"

"and she what?" he grasps her shoulders.

"she jumped off. we have to help her somehow!"

"how do i know you aren't lying? what if this is just a big set-up to try and scare everyone?" he can't trust her, not just yet.

"this is real." she says. "it's scary because it's real."

"what cliff?" beck demands.

"i don't know, but it has to be near-by, we have to help her." jade sighs.

and suddenly he needs to run.

he doesn't know why, he just runs.

he's running and running and running and running down the beach

rush rush rush rush

and he suddenly he's at a cliff and he looks and he sees tori falling falling falling

and he just knows that she needs to be on the top and not in the water where she'll die

and then she's flying back and she's back at the top of the cliff.

"tori, oh my god tori." beck's saying, and hugging her and he doesn't even know.

"why would you do that?" he says when he's assured she's safe, as he carries her away from the cliff.

she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

"tori...? can you say something?" he asks not unkindly.

she mouths back i can't talk.

"what?"

i can't talk.

and then she's sobbing again, and he strokes her head as he carries her back to the beach, and sees jade.

"she's all right." he calls to her, and he sees her relax immediately.

"thank god." she goes into a small smile. "did you stop her before she jumped?"

"that's the weird part. first i was running, and i didn't even think of it, i just felt like i had to. the next thing i know, i'm at the cliff where she was and- get this- i pulled her back up with my mind." beck explains, and jade crinkles her eyebrows.

"well, that's not any better than seeing all of what i saw. that didn't make much sense either." she shrugs.  
"wait, why hasn't she said anything?"

"she can't talk. or sing, as it would be." he states. the eyebrows crinkle again, and she sighs.

"well, all we can do now is wait for cat and robbie to wake up, or at least the other people. but where's andre?"

tori grabs beck and takes him to the water, and begins writing in the wet sand with a near-by stick.

andre left. he didn't even check on us. she writes.

"but why?"

i have no clue. i couldn't say anything to him.

"guys." jade says softly. "i had another one of these... vision things. like when i saw tori. it's not good."

beck closes his eyes and sighs, and then prepares for the worst.

"look, i don't like this any more than you do." she scowls. "but that's not the point. i saw these huge dark clouds or something, and there was a ton of lightning and rain and crap."

"and then the clouds just covered the earth and destroyed it, all of it. i don't know how, they just did."

"so if this really is the future..."

"then we're screwed."

and for the first time in his life, beck oliver is scared.

* * *

a/n: always review :)


	4. four

four.

/

a day passes until robbie wakes up.

he stretches his arms and wonders what exactly happened that caused him to be in that position passed out on a beach. a party, maybe? not likely but maybe he suddenly got popular...

slowly sitting up, he sees a small fire to his left, and jade and beck and tori turn their attention towards him. beck sighs in relief, jade has the tiniest hint of a smile, and tori simply hugs him.

seriously must have been some party.

"how are you feeling?" beck asks quietly.

"sore, tired. rad party though." he replies.

"there's no party." jade says darkly. "robbie, do you remember anything before you were asleep?"

"no...? what's going on?"

beck and jade tell him everything that happened. that tori is mute, beck can teleport and has telekinesis, jade can see the future.

robbie isn't sure if this is a peppy cola-induced nightmare, but everything feels real.

"wait." he says out loud.

"where's rex?"

beck and jade exchange glances as tori frowns.

"because none of us remember what happened before we passed out, we can't be sure." beck states. "however, given the circumstances, we have every reason to believe he's..." he hesitates. "gone."

"g... gone?" robbie whispers. "no, that's not true. this is just a big prank, right?" he laughs. "andre, i know you're hiding somewhere! cat, wake up now. this isn't serious."

"robbie..." jade says softly, while tori looks at him uncomfortably.

"where did you hide rex?" he asks. "tell me now."

"we didn't hide him, this isn't a prank." beck says curtly.

"very funny, beck. always so clever, aren't you?" robbie's laughter turned to anger. "WHERE IS HE?"

"robbie, calm down and think rationally-"

"WHERE. IS. REX."

"WE DON'T KNOW, OKAY?" beck suddenly shouts, in contrast to his usually mellow persona.

robbie's mouth opens and he can't form any words as tears begin hitting the sand at his feet. everyone falls silent; jade frowns, tori looks at the ground, beck sighs.

robbie turns away and runs.

if this _nightmare_ is real, if rex is really dead, what will he do now, who would be there for him?

no one. beck and jade had each other, and tori had them too. nobody was watching out for robbie.

rex was, no matter how mean he was.

he runs as far as he can, until the fire is not as close and he begins to sob.

no rex, no anything.

once he has calmed, what seems to be hours later, he notices a black smoke ahead of him.

_okay, robbie._ he thinks. _time to be brave._

_by yourself._

he approaches this smoke, and suddenly it rushes at him, and he passes out once again.

_why couldn't this have been a party..._


End file.
